Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses
by LoonyCrooks
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un château nommé Poudlard, 4 personnes, deux filles et deux garçons. Ils découvraient ce sentiment si doux et si ravageur à la fois, l'amour. Mais que ce passe t-il quand Luna tombe amoureuse d'un Drago qui ne cherche qu'à la faire souffrir et à se servir d'elle. Et pourquoi Ginny se met-elle soudainement à repousser Harry, celui qu'elle a tant aimé ?
1. Luna Lovegood

**Après une grande réflexion et le commentaire d'une gentille jeune fille (Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire ! :p) , j'ai décidé d'arrêter les commentaires extérieur de *Sophie* qui en plus d'être inutiles, me gênent réellement dans mon écriture. Je suis désolé pour ceux (s'il y en a) qui appréciaient ses commentaires, mais ils n'aident en rien à l'élaboration de cette histoire. Je ne les enlèverais qu'à partir du chapitre 7, puisque j'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers. Merci de votre compréhension :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Luna Lovegood.

Luna sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigles et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta. Elle admira le paysage par les grandes fenêtres du château. La plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Les autres se baladaient dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps devant cette magnifique vue du parc et poursuivit sa route. En chemin, elle croisa Ginny.

*Bonjour... Je suis Sophie !*

- Salut Luna.

- Salut Gin'.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai quelques problème avec les devoirs de Flitwick ! Et puis, tu connais Mandy ! ajouta Luna en souriant.

- Oui ! J'espère que ses notes vont s'arranger ! Parce que, avec les B.U.S.E, elle va de plus en plus avoir de boulot ! Bon, excuse moi Luna mais je dois y aller. J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire... On se voit toute à l'heure ? demanda Ginny.

- D'accord. Bonne chance pour tes révisions !

- À toi aussi !

*Pour en revenir à moi (comme si c'était important !), je suis là parce que j'ai soudoyé l'auteur pour qu'elle me mette dans l'histoire. En fait, je ne sert pas à grand chose. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi  
je suis là. Au départ, j'avais auditionné pour le rôle de Luna, mais je n'étais pas assez folle ! Finalement je suis enfermée dans une sorte de placard à balais et la production m'a donnée une sorte de micro en caoutchouc douteux et un paquet de Lu périmée depuis au moins un siècle. Je crois même que la porte est fermée à clé ! Bon bref, trêve de blabla, revenons en à nos moutons !*

Luna repartit en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à Ginny. Elle trouvait que c'était une fille formidable. Jamais Ginny n'avait traitée Luna comme étant inférieure. Cette dernière savait comment les gens parlaient d'elle dans son dos et elle remerciait Ginny de ne pas lui en avoir tenu rigueur. Elle considérait peu la rousse comme sa meilleure am... Oh ! Un bouchon de dentifrice en forme de troll ! Et un de plus pour ma collection ! se dit Luna en sautillant sur place.

*... Ben écoutez, si c'est son kiff, laissons la dans son délire !*

Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea directement vers le rayon où se trouvaient les livres de Sortilèges. Mais après plus de dix minutes de recherches, Luna se rendit compte que le livre qu'elle cherchait avait disparu.

*Quoi ? Pas d'augmentation avant deux ans ? C'est que ce baza... Hein ? Je suis à l'antenne ? Mer... Mince ! Alors, où en étions nous. Ginny... Bibliothèque... Livre... Luna... C'est bon !

«Quelqu'un doit sûrement l'avoir déjà emprunté !» pensa Luna.

*Quel perspicacité... J'aurais fait une bien meilleure Luna qu'elle !*

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Luna sursauta et se retourna lentement en direction du livre que tenait Harry.

- Non désolé ! Merci quand même Harry, dit-elle en partant.

Elle continua ses recherches en laissant derrière elle un Harry déboussolé et choqué.

*Tellement choqué, que de la bave lui tombait non pas par la bouche mais par le nez, c'est pour vous dire !*

Luna mit un peu de temps pour trouver le livre qu'elle voulait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit un livre intitulé: "Sortilèges pour 5èmes années: Coup de pouce en perspective" par Séléna  
Stucieuze.  
Elle ouvrit le manuel à une page quelconque et entendit le livre crier "Tricheuse, tricheuse, triiiicheuse !"

«C'est bon, c'est le livre que je cherchais !»

Elle partit vers Mrs Pince qui la gratifia d'un œil noir.

- Bonjour Mrs Pince ! Je voudrais emprunter ce livre s'il vous plaît !

- Je m'en doute bien. Je ne pense pas que tu sois venue pour en faire un omelette !

*Quand Mrs Pince fait de l'humour voilà ce que ça donne ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai eu un peu beaucoup peur !*

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas d'omelette avec ce livre là. Par expérience, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas très bon !

Mrs Pince la regarda bizarrement.

*Si elle la regarde comme ça, c'est parce qu'il pense qu'elle est folle, comme tous ceux qui lui ont déjà parlés au moins une fois... Mais bien sur, Luna n'est pas folle... Elle est juste un petit peu bizarre...*

- Merci Madame, fit Luna quand la bibliothécaire lui rendit son livre.

Luna retourna dans la salle commune de sa maison où elle retrouva ses deux amies, comme prévu, assises à la table la plus reculée de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre. La brune, Rachel, était de loin la plus belle et la plus intelligente du groupe. Ses cheveux étaient longs et soyeux et tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Son visage était fin et petit, ses pommettes étaient toujours roses pâles, ses yeux était bleu clairs. Ses cils étaient très longs et la plupart du temps, un peu de maquillage venait rehausser la couleur de ses yeux. Son corps possédait des courbes généreuses. Nombreux étaient les garçons qui lui courraient après, mais elle s'en fichait royalement préférant ce concentrer sur ses cours.  
Mandy était plus la petite en taille et en âge entre les trois filles. Ses cheveux ne descendaient pas plus bas que le haut de ses épaules. Ils étaient blonds comme les épis de blé. Ses yeux étaient marron très foncés. Sa bouche était d'un léger rose et toujours grande ouverte, non pas par anomalie physique, mais parce que Mandy était une grande bavarde.

*Elle était bonne celle-là !*

- Enfin ! Fit Rachel. On a vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. S'il te plaît Luna, ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Insupportable !

Mandy lui lança un regard noir. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Au fait, j'ai rencontrée Ginny et Harry sur le che...

- Harry ! s'exclama Mandy. Et il t'as dit quoi ? Il était habillé comment ? Est-ce qu'il sentait bon ? Alors ?

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé. Il était un peu bizarre comme si il voulait me demander quelque chose. Et tu sais quoi, il portait... son uniforme ! Par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sentir son odeur, il est partit avant, dit Luna le plus naturellement du monde.

Mandy se mit à rougir violemment et Rachel soupira d'exaspération.

*Mandy est à fond sur Harry ! Je suppose que ce n'est une surprise pour personne ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec lui ! Drago est mille fois mieux que lui ! Enfin, à mon goût.*

- Mandy ! Arrête un peu avec lui ! Il ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles ! dit Rachel.

- Et alors ! fit Mandy. Les miracles, ça existe non ? Regarde toi, tu as des millions de mecs à tes pieds et pourtant tu en choisis un qui ne te regarde pas !

*Mais qui donc est-ce ?*

- J'avoue que, sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas tord ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne me regarde jamais ! Il ne vient jamais me parler !

*Mais qui m'enfin ?*

- Tu sais Rachel, dit Mandy en baillant, s'il ne te parle pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a une raison particulière !

- J'aimerais bien la connaître la raison, moi ! Luna qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Hum ?

Luna se releva. Elle était profondément plongée dans le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être ce mettre au travail !

Mandy et Rachel se retournèrent vers Luna et la regardèrent avec une expression proche de la consternation et de l'étonnement.

*En même temps...*

- Tu as raison Luna... dit Rachel. Excuse nous. On s'y met maintenant ?

Les trois amies travaillèrent plus longtemps que d'habitude car Mandy avait quelques lacunes en Sortilèges. Puis après plus de deux heures de travail acharné, elles décidèrent d'aller dîner.

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, Luna remarqua que Mandy regardait en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

- Il n'est pas là... fit Rachel qui avait elle aussi remarquée.

- De qui tu parles, dit Mandy en rougissant néanmoins.

*Tu le sais très bien, godiche... *

- Tu le sais très bien. De Mr Harry Potter. Le Grand, l'Illustre Harry Potter ! s'exclama Rachel en agitant les mains et en articulant de manière à bien se faire comprendre par la petite blonde.

*Mais c'est qu'elle lit dans mes pensées cette petite... C'est bien, tu iras loin Rachel... !*

- Ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Allons plutôt nous asseoir, fit Luna en désignant des places à la table des Serdaigles.

Après s'être installée, Luna se servit de ses aliments préféré et commença à manger. Malgré elle, son regard se tourna vers la table des Serpentards ou plutôt vers la chevelure blonde qui appartenait à Drago Malefoy et ce qu'elle y vis lui coupa aussitôt l'appétit.  
Drago Malefoy embrassait à pleine bouche son "amie" Pansy Parkinson. Drago..., "son Drago", celui qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé beau et séduisant. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'amourachait du beau jeune homme. Un jour, et sans raison, Drago avait commencé à l'insulter, ne cessant les remarques désobligeantes à son encontre. Pourtant, Luna n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

*Et voilà, vous savez tout...*

«Comment ?» pensa Luna.

Soudain, une main passa devant ses yeux.

- Luna, Luna tu m'écoutes ? s'exclama Rachel.

- Quoi ? Fit Luna en clignant des yeux, hébété.

*Oui, parce que quand Luna regarde Drago, elle part dans son monde ! Un monde avec pleins de petits papillons et de fleurs et tout et tout... Même que y'a une musique un peu douteuse qui parle de gens qui sont heureux d'être ensemble ou un truc comme ça...*

- J'étais en train de te demander le nom du livre de sortilèges que tu avais ramené toute à l'heure...

- Ah oui, d'accord, dit Luna.

*En clair elle s'en fout !*

- Luna, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Mandy. Tu m'as l'air un peu... dans la lune justement...

*Si elle a dit "dans la lune justement" c'est parce que "Luna" vient un peu du mot lune... Luna, lune... Compris ? Euh... Je voulais juste vous renseigner...*

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara Luna. À toute à l'heure !

*Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Luna ! Alors, le nom du livre ?*

- C'est ça ! À toute à l'heure. Luna, dit Rachel en esquissant un petit sourire gentil à l'intention de Luna.

*Mouah, l'esquive... C'est pas très polie de ne pas répondre à une question...*

Mandy se contenta d'un petit signe de la main et d'un grand sourire. Une fois dehors, Luna se mit a courir. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle sortit par la grande porte encore ouverte à cette heure et s'appuya sur une colonne. Elle pleura beaucoup plus qu'à la mort de sa mère ce qui la dégoûtât profondément.

«Pourquoi pleurer pour un crétin, pensa Luna. Même si je l'aime ce crétin.»

Puis elle couru jusqu'au fond du parc, entre le lac et la Forêt Interdite, la où personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle trouva un coin assez tranquille et bien caché pour que personne ne la trouve et ne vienne la déranger. Elle admira le paysage. Le Calmar, en bougeant, faisait émerger de petites bulles. Luna prit un caillou assez plat et le fit voleter dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle l'utilisa pour faire un ricochet. Ensuite, elle s'allongea par terre et se roula en boule.

«Pourquoi je pleure. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, pas pour lui. Il ne le mérite pas, pas du tout. C'est un idiot qui aime m'insulter et m'humilier en public. Il ne mérite vraiment pas que je pleure pour lui»

*Traduction : Ah ! Quel c** ! Peut être que je l'aime mais c'est vraiment un gros c***** ! Et encore, je suis polie !*

C'est à ce moment que Luna les entendit. Drago et Pansy. Ils venaient par là. Luna se cacha derrière le buisson le plus proche et attendit qu'ils s'en aillent.

«Pourvu qu'ils ne me trouvent pas.»

Le couple s'embrassaient avec passion ce qui dégoûtait Luna au plus au point. Au bout de dix minutes de baisers endiablés, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château.

- Enfin ! soupira Luna. Je vais y aller aussi, je ne voudrais pas me faire voir par Rusard.

*Mais à qui parle t-elle ?*

Luna se mit alors en route. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tiens ! Mais c'est Loufoca Lovegood !

- Malefoy ! fit rageusement Luna.

- En personne, dit Drago en riant.  
Alors quoi de neuf dans ta petite vie ?

- Depuis quand je t'intéresse, Malefoy ?demanda rageusement Luna.

- Tu ne m'intéresse nullement ! répondit t-il du tac au tac comme s'il s'attendait à sa réponse. Les gens de ton espèce ne m'attirent pas vraiment.

- Malefoy ! Je te rappelle que je fais partie de la même "espèce" que toi ! dit t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Non. Toi et moi sommes tout deux trèèès différent, dit t-il en insistant bien sur le "très". Toi tu es bizarre et folle qui plus est, alors que moi je suis beau, intelligent et adulé par tout le monde.

*Ce qui est logique !*

- Tout le monde sauf moi ! répliqua Luna, sur la défensive.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il s'en alla sans un signe de salut et la laissa plantée au milieu de l'allée.  
Luna couru jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur. Au moment où la porte apparaissait, Luna s'assit sur le sol. C'est le moment que choisie Ginny pour faire son entrée.

«Juste la personne à laquelle j'ai besoin de parler.»

*Comme par hasard, vous me direz ! Mais c'est mon histoire et j'en fait ce que je veux... Enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon histoire (même pas du tout) mais tout le monde s'en fout alors...*

- Ginny. dit Luna.

Cette dernière dévisagea Luna.

«Je dois être vraiment horrible pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça.» pensa Luna.

*Voyons, tu es resté roulé en boule dans la boue et dans l'herbe et tu a pleuré pendant plus d'une heure et en plus de ça tu a croisé Drago et tu es rouge comme une pivoine, donc oui tu dois être horrible... Mais après ce n'est que mon avis !*

- Nom de Merlin, ma pauvre Luna.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

*Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi a remarquée comme tu étais horrible...*

Ginny s'avança et prit son amie par la taille. Cette dernière, ne pouvant plus se retenir, déversa des flots de larmes qui inondèrent l'épaule de son amie. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny entraîna Luna dans la Salle sur Demande. Luna avait créée une copie conforme de sa chambre, l'endroit qu'elle trouvait le plus apaisant au monde. Sur l'un des grands murs de sa chambre était écrit la phrase, devenu célèbre, qui trônait sur le piédestal de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ». En dessous s'affichait les portraits de ses cinq meilleures amis: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et elle-même, le tout étant reliés pas de petits filaments d'or où étaient inscris tout les mots les plus chers à son cœur.

- Merci, fit Luna en séchant ses larmes.

- Je n'ai rien fait, la salle était déjà la avant que je ne rentre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est moi qui l'ai créée.

*...*

Elles s'asseyèrent sur le petit canapé situé à côté de son lit et Ginny prit tout de suite la parole.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que Malefoy y est pour quelque chose, dit rageusement Ginny.

- Eh bien tu as raison, avoua lentement Luna. Il n'arrête pas de me provoquer, et plus je me dis que je devrais passer à autre chose, moins j'y arrive. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Ginny.

- Arrête tout simplement. Il ne mérite vraiment pas ton amour. Regarde autour de toi, tu as des milliards de possibilités et puis tu es une jolie fille alors profite en.

*Oui t'es une jolie fille mais arrange toi un peu parce que avec tes cheveux sales et tes radis aux oreilles, c'est vraiment pas gagné...*

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais… Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir, ajouta Luna.

*Tu vas réfléchir à quoi ? À tes cheveux et tes oreilles ou à Malefoy...*

- De toute façon, les garçons sont tous des crétins, dit Ginny en souriant. Bon, on devrait y aller, le couvre feu est largement dépassé. Alors si on ne veut pas se faire coincer par Rusard on devrait se dépêcher.

*Ode à la paresse.

Quand on s'ennuie et qu'on est seule,  
Dans un placard, fermé à clé,  
Mais que vais-je faire pendant tout ce temps,  
Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie...*

- Oui, Allons-y.

Et les deux amies s'en allèrent vers leurs dortoirs, main dans la main.

*Ben voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé... Ben maintenant j'ai plus rien à faire, à part vous dire à bientôt... J'espère que la prochaine fois, je serais autre part avec un micro qui marche et une boite de gâteau encore d'actualité !*


	2. Drago Malefoy

**Après une grande réflexion et le commentaire d'une gentille jeune fille (Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire ! :p) , j'ai décidé d'arrêter les commentaires extérieur de *Sophie* qui en plus d'être inutiles, me gênent réellement dans mon écriture. Je suis désolé pour ceux (s'il y en a) qui appréciaient ses commentaires, mais ils n'aident en rien à l'élaboration de cette histoire. Je ne les enlèverais qu'à partir du chapitre 7, puisque j'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers. Merci de votre compréhension :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Drago Malefoy.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Tout ses camarades dormait encore. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ronflait tous les deux. Blaise Zabini était absent de son lit. Il avait sans doute passé la nuit avec une fille, songea Drago. Les rideaux autour du lit de Théodore Nott étaient fermés. Drago se releva et bailla. Il sortit lentement de son lit et alla rejoindre la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche, puis s'habilla et sortit sans faire de bruit du dortoir.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'assit dans un canapé, tout près de la cheminée. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et cet endroit était celui qu'il préférait parce que personne ne venait l'embêter.

*Bonjour ! Pour ce chapitre, je vous parlerais en direct des... Toilettes ! Petite Innovation au niveau du choix des endroits auxquels je vais devoir rester pendant toute la durée de cette histoire. En fait, j'aurais pu rester dans le placard, mais dès qu'ils ont ouvert la porte, je me suis enfuie ! J'ai été super courageuse sur ce coup là ! Mais là en fait je me cache.*

La vie ne lui souriait pas vraiment en ce moment. Certes, il avait de bons résultats scolaires, il avait beaucoup d'amis et faisait partie des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Il avait aussi une copine. Une copine qui l'aimait beaucoup et qui le lui montrait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de passion.

*Mais de quoi tu te plains alors... Moi j'ai des résultats scolaires minables, je ne suis pas populaire et ma vie amoureuse est un vrai désastre... Ça c'est la vraie attitude d'un garçon qui prend la grosse tête !*

Mais le problème, c'est que lui il ne l'aimait pas. Ils étaient ensemble seulement parce que Drago avait fait le pari avec Blaise de celui qui aurait le plus de copines avant la fin de l'année. Ce que Drago ne comprenait pas c'est que Blaise avait beaucoup plus de conquêtes que lui.

*J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas vraiment...*

Il avait choisi Pansy parce que les choix restant n'étaient pas forcément de ses goûts. Comme d'habitude, dans quelque temps, il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Pour l'instant, il réfléchissait à un moyen de lui dire en délicatesse. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser car, avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble, elle était son amie, et il espérait qu'elle le resterait après leur rupture.

*Et ben y'a aucune chance qu'elle reste amie avec toi...*

Drago était là depuis plusieurs heures quand Théodore, Gregory et Vincent descendirent du dortoir.

- Tu t'es réveillé tôt aujourd'hui. T'es toujours le dernier d'habitude...

- Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Vincent et toi ronflez comme des buffles. Bon, fit Drago au bout d'un moment, on va manger ? Je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

*3 heures viennent de passer dans ces quelques lignes... 3 heures de ma vie, ma misérable vie, gâchées par les pensées inintéressantes d'un être malveillant mais si beau ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'empiffrer !*

Et les quatre Serpentards sortirent de la salle commune. Soudain, Drago se retrouva nez à terre.

- Désolé mon Dragonouchet d'amour en sucre d'orge. J'y suis peut-  
être allée un peu fort.

*Korff, korff, korff ! Voilà que je m'étouffe maintenant ! Mais c'est quoi ce surnom aussi. Faut plus me faire de frayeur comme ça. On dirait pas mais je possède un petit cœur très fragile.*

- Pansy, la prochaine fois, vas-y plus doucement et évite de me faire tomber par terre ! s'écria Drago avec mauvaise humeur, pendant qu'il se relevait, aidé par Gregory, sous le regard de tout les élèves présent dans la salle commune.

« Mais la voilà cette occasion ! pensa Drago en souriant. Et c'est quoi ce surnom ? »

Pansy prit son sourire comme un signe de paix. Elle prit un air désolé et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

- Non, dit Drago en se reculant.

Elle affichait une mine consternée quand Drago l'attira hors de la salle commune. Il la traîna par la manche et se mit à courir. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'arrêta et Pansy l'imita. Il se trouvait dans un couloir à côté des cachots.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que...

- Pansy, écoute ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je préfère que ce soit clair entre nous. Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait arrêter tous les deux. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'aimerais qu'on reste quand même amis.

Puis Drago s'en alla sans se retourner sous le regard médusé de Pansy.

*Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais, pauvre Pansy... Moi j'dis, j'aurais pas aimé... !*

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit directement entre Vincent et Blaise. Vincent dévorait un gros plat de crêpes saupoudrées de sucre. Blaise ne mangeait rien, trop occupé avec sa nouvelle conquête qu'il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à larguer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Vincent, la bouche pleine.

- Rien, elle a pas eu le temps, dit Drago en soupirant. Je suis parti avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Mais, elle était quand même un peu bizarre.

- T'avait pas assez de cran pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à te dire... T'es qu'un pauvre mec, Malefoy !

*Hey ! Qui es tu pour oser dire ça ?*

- Potter ! dit Drago en grognant

*Ouais... Je m'en doutais un petit peu...*

- Oh bravo ! Tu te rappelle de mon nom ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te décerne une médaille ?

- Continue de déblatérer tes railleries infantiles ! T'as tellement une tête de malade mental qu'on pourrait te faire interner en pensant que tu t'es échappé, dit Drago.

*Silence de mort dans les stud... dans les toilettes !*

- Ta répartie est minable, Malefoy, fit Hermione, qui s'était approchée silencieusement d'eux, accompagnée de Ron.

- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne t'ai pas parlé il me semble ! Alors retourne à tes bouquins et à ton copain (il désigna Ron) et laisse nous tranquille. C'est entre Potter et moi.

*Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble ! C'est pas génial ça ?*

- Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça ou tu va le regretter Malefoy, dit Ron en montrant ses poings.

- Oh non arrête Weasmoche ou je vais me faire dessus. J'ai tellement peur ! ironisa Drago. Bon ça suffit, allez faire les gamins ailleurs.

Hermione lui fit un sourire narquois et entraîna avec elle un Ron survolté en lui murmurant des "Calmes-toi".

*Un sourire narquois Made In Malefoy Industries. Marque Déposée bien évidemment !*

- Harry my looove ! s'écria une voix.

Harry se retourna. Kate McAdams arrivait dans sa direction en courant et en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

« Elle est folle » pensa Drago avec de gros yeux.

*Bien vu ! Elle est encore plus folle que Luna Lovegood et plus bête que Pansy Parkinson... Cette fille est la perle parmi les perles... Mais alors une vrai perle, comme celle qu'on trouve dans les huître... Je veux pas dire qu'elle est aussi belle et importante qu'une perle mais juste qu'elle a un Q.I d'huître... Et en plus, elle a un accent pédant à vomir !*

Elle s'accrocha au cou de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, en l'étouffant à moitié.

- Tu m'étrangles, lui rappela Harry en suffoquant.

- Oh ! Désolé mon Harrynouchet... Bonté divine ! Quelle accoutrement ! Viens avec moi ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

*Korff, korff, korff ! Mais arrêtez ! Je vais finir par mourir de suffocation moi ! Et puis c'est quoi cet accent !*

- Oui j'avais justement terminé, fit Harry en désignant Drago. Allons-  
y !

Drago se rassit en compagnie de ses amis. Il tremblait de rage. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Hermione avait raison. Sa répartie était devenu minable.

*On s'en fout ! Enfin moi, en tout cas, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je viens de découvrir que le motif sur le papier toilette représentait des grilles de sudoku !*

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

« Granger avoir raison à propos de moi, c'est aussi absurde que si elle était devenue Ministre de la Magie... » pensa Drago.

Drago continua de manger, tranquillement, en discutant de tout et de rien avec ses amis.

*Comme une vrai fille...*

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours maintenant ? demanda Drago.

Il se trouvait à présent dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de Théodore et de Blaise.

- On a Histoire de la Magie ! dit Théodore

- Super, je vais pouvoir revoir ma liste, dit Drago avec enthousiasme. Attendez moi, je vais cherchez mes affaires.

*Han, c'est pas bien ! Faut écouter les cours...*

Il dévala les escaliers en montant vers son dortoir et revint légèrement essoufflé.

- On peut y aller, dit Drago.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avaient ce cours en commun.

- Vous avez vu ce monde. On va avoir les dernières places. J'ai une idée, suivez-moi !

Théodore s'avança et passa devant tout le monde sous les exclamations indignées des autres élèves et les éclats de rire de Drago et de Blaise qui le suivait de près.

Ils s'installèrent devant la porte et furent les premiers à entrer dans la salle. Drago s'assit derrière Théodore et Blaise. Il regarda les autres entrer dans la salle et personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

*Évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que les gens voudraient s'asseoir à côté de toi ! À moins d'être fou, j'vois pas trop... Mais moi, je suis tellement folle que je viendrais sans hésiter.*

La porte se referma et Drago était toujours seul à sa table.

*J'arrive !*

«Tant mieux» songea t-il. Comme ça, au moins, je n'aurais pas de problèmes.

Le professeur Binns commença son cours et Drago sortit sa liste pour l'examiner.

*Rrron Psssht... Oups désolé... Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! L'Histoire de la Magie, c'est vraiment barbant !*

- Hep, Drago, fit Blaise en se retournant. Regarde Pansy. Elle arrête pas de te regarder !

Il éclata de rire et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Le professeur continua sa leçon, comme si de rien n'était. Drago se retourna et, effectivement, Pansy le regardait. Il soutint son regard et pu même y déceler une petite larme. Il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur sa liste.

*La petite liste ! Alors voyons voir tout ça !*

Toutes les filles de cinquième et sixième année chez les Serpentards y étaient passées. Drago considérait que les quatrièmes années étaient trop petites et que les septièmes années étaient trop grandes. Il chercha donc dans les autres maisons tout en espérant qu'il trouve facilement.

«Alors, les Gryffondors, poubelle !»

*Et une grande poubelle, comme celle qu'on trouve sur les autoroutes... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...*

«Ensuite les Poufsouffles... Ils sont trop idiots et puis, même en cherchant bien, y'en a aucune de bien...»

*Pauvres Poufsouffles... Moi j'les trouvent tout meugnons... Regardez Cédric Diggory ! Ah ouais mais c'est un mec... Chiotte !*

«Donc il ne reste plus que les Serdaigles... Alors là, à part Rachel Grey... Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe... Alors une belle fille, de Sang pur de préférence et surtout intelligente...»

*Et avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudra ? Non mais oh ! On n'est pas chez Mac Macdonald ! Oh l'autre ! Y s'croit où ce p'tit Malefoy ! Pauvre tâche... "Chuchote" Choisis moi ! Choisis moi !*

Drago examina de près toutes les filles Serdaigles de la classe. La plupart étaient des Sang-de-Bourbes. Les autres étaient laides.

*Ben au moins c'est direct...*

Drago regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs filles essayait de capter son regard. Quand il croisa le leur, Drago leurs adressa un petit signe de la main. Les filles gloussèrent et l'une d'elle manqua de s'évanouir.

La sonnerie retentit et Drago s'étonna d'avoir passé autant de temps à chercher sa nouvelle conquête. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers Blaise.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent ! s'écria Drago.

- Ok, si tu veux ! dit Blaise. Théo, tu nous excuses...

- Pas de problème ! fit Théodore À tout à l'heure.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? demanda Blaise, une fois Théodore partit.

- Je voulais juste savoir ou tu en étais avec tes conquêtes ? Parce que tu sais que tu utilise tellement de filles que je me contente toujours de celles qui sont par terre et anéanties par leur rupture avec Mr Zabini.

*Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est horrible... C'est vraiment pas possible... Non sérieux, Drago t'es vraiment trop c** !*

Blaise le regarda et, à sa plus grande surprise éclata de rire.

*Mais il va arrêter de rire lui...*

- Hé ! Les belles filles de Poudlard ne sont pas si rares que ça ! Il suffit de savoir reconnaître en elles la petite étincelle qui les fait briller.

*Toc, toc, toc ! C'est occupé ?  
Oh là là ! Je crois qu'on a un problème ! Je vais devoir changer d'endroit ! Je suis déçue ! J'avais presque finie ma grille de sudoku !*

- Oh ! Arrête un peu ! Toi, tu t'en fout encore plus que moi des "étincelles qui les font briller" ! C'est juste un prétexte de dragueur à la con pour les mettre dans ton lit ! Mais, ça doit être vachement efficace, n'empêche !

- Si tu veux. Tu devrais faire la même chose que moi, alors ! Bon j'y vais ! À plus !

Et Blaise s'en alla, laissant Drago seul au milieu du couloir.

*Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel endroit je serais la prochaine fois !*


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Je publie le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

******Après une grande réflexion et le commentaire d'une gentille jeune fille (Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire ! :p) , j'ai décidé d'arrêter les commentaires extérieur de *Sophie* qui en plus d'être inutiles, me gênent réellement dans mon écriture. Je suis désolé pour ceux (s'il y en a) qui appréciaient ses commentaires, mais ils n'aident en rien à l'élaboration de cette histoire. Je ne les enlèverais qu'à partir du chapitre 7, puisque j'ai déjà écrit les 6 premiers. Merci de votre compréhension :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny réveilles-toi !

- Hum !

- Allez, grouille-toi ! Le petit déjeuner va disparaître dans dix minutes !

Ginny se leva aussitôt. Lisa Mason se tenait devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Lisa était, comme Ginny aimait souvent la qualifier, le stéréotype exacte de la parfaite maman. Elle ne cessait jamais de donner des ordres à la rousse et à leurs camarades de dortoir et surveillait tout le monde du matin au soir. Même si elle pouvait se montrer excessive parfois, Ginny ne lui en voulait jamais.

- T'abûses là ! Tout les matins, je dois te dire la même chose pour que tu te réveilles ! s'exclama Lisa.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai le sommeil un peu lourd ces derniers temps, dit Ginny en souriant.

Lisa sourit à son tour, lui tira gentiment la langue et sortit du dortoir.

*Bonjour ! Cette fois ci, je suis dans un endroit très coquet ! On m'a filé le studio d'une émission de radio brésilienne ! En fait, j'ai eue une petite discussion avec la production et je les ai en quelque sorte menacés de porter plainte pour séquestration et tentative d'empoisonnement avec une boite de Lu périmé. Je leur ai un peu forcé la main, c'est tout !*

Ginny rassembla ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, prit ses affaires de cours et quitta le dortoir. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle commune. On aurait dit que tous les élèves s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous.

«Purée... Pourquoi ils sont tous là... Ils devraient déjeuner... Ah oui, c'est vrai, le p'tit dèj' est terminé...»

- Déjà ? Tu dois avoir vraiment faim pour t'être préparé en aussi peu de temps ! La terre ne va pas exploser si tu ne manges pas au moins une fois ! Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton frère... Et c'est pas un compliment...

Ginny ce retourna et fit face à Cathy Anderson. C'était la fille qu'elle aimait le moins à Gryffondor. Ginny la haïssait tout d'abord parce que Cathy était magnifique et ce, dans toutes les circonstances. Cathy était, comme les garçons aimaient à l'appeller, une sorte de beauté fatale. Tout chez elle resplendissait. En plus, elle était très intelligente et sa famille était une famille de Sang-Purs depuis des siècles.  
La deuxième raison pour laquelle elle la haïssait, c'était parce que c'était une garce. Cathy ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer n'importe qui et n'importe quand dans la journée et, visiblement, Ginny était dans sa ligne de mire. Mais Ginny ne comptait pas se laisser faire par cette fille au cheveux parfait que toutes les filles enviaient et que tous les garçons rêvaient de toucher.

*C'est une sorte de Drago Malefoy... Version fille ?*

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'adresses la parole exactement ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris !

- De si mauvaise humeur et ce dès le matin ! Tu ne changeras jamais, rouquine. Moi qui pensais que tu différais des autres membres de ta famille. Visiblement, je me trompais ! Tu fait autant pitié qu'eux Ginevra !

*Oh Oh Oh Oh ! Stop and Breaking Down ! Enfin, un truc comme ça !*

- Anderson ! Sâches que je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment et même pas du tout ! Mes frères m'ont dit de laisser passer les insultes sur ma amille ! D'habitude, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes mais là, s'en est trop ! Je t'interdis - et j'espère que tu comprends bien le sens du verbe "interdire" - de reparler de ma famille comme tu viens de la faire ! D'ailleurs, je t'interdis d'en parler tout court ! Et de me parler aussi par la même occasion ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix ! Et si jamais, je te surprends encore en train de prononcer des paroles comme ça sur quelqu'un, je te jure que je m'occuperais de toi de telle sorte que même tes parents ne te reconnaitront pas sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Cathy. Certains rigolaient, d'autres étaient ébahis de voir Ginny se mesurer à Cathy.  
Cathy regarda Ginny avec étonnement, puis ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ginny la coupa.

- Ah oui, encore une chose... Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS Ginevra !

Cathy se mit brusquement à pleurer et s'en alla en courant.

*Suceptible la Cathy !*

Le passage se referma sur elle. Tous le monde regarda Ginny. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie. C'était comme si un poids était enfin parti de sa poitrine. Au bout de deux minutes, les gens commençèrent à applaudir...

- Ben dis donc ma vieille, t'as vraiment fait fort. Je t'admire maintenant... dit Lisa en rigolant.

Elles étaient maintenant dans un couloir, quelque part à côté de la volière.

- Ouais Lisa à raison, fit Monica Alstuck, elle l'a vraiment mérité. T'es géniale !

Monica Alstuck était une jeune fille pleine de vie. Elle vivait seule avec son père et son grand frère. Sa mère était morte deux ans plus tôt d'une crise cardiaque. Suite à cet incident, Monica avait sombrée dans une sorte de dépression ne cessant de répéter que si elle avait été plus forte en magie, elle l'aurait pu la sauver. Monica avait mit du temps pour s'en remettre et aujourd'hui, elle n'y pensait plus vraiment. Elle se concentrait pleinement sur ses études voulant devenir Médicomage. Monica replaça une mèche blonde qui s'échappait de son chignon fait à la va-vite le matin même.

- Eh ! Vous croyez que Madame la Garce va revenir dans les dortoirs ou pas ? Parce que c'est quand même notre camarade.

- Aucune idée ! Mais vu ce que Ginny lui as dit, je ne pense pas la revoir de sitôt !

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensembles.

- Les filles ! Vu l'heure, je devrais plutôt aller en cuisine. Vous, vous devriez aller à la bibliothèque pour finir les Potions.

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure !

Ginny leur adressa un signe de la main et pris la chemin des cuisines. Elle fredonnait tranquillement "This is the night" des Bizarr' Sisters quand elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
Un garçon venait dans sa direction. Et pas n'importe quel garçon. Il s'agissait de...

- Harry ! murmura Ginny

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, mais elle ne pris pas le temps de vérifier, fit demi-tour et couru dans les couloirs du château, jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux soit aussi grande que la muraille de Chine.

*... Mouahaha, la comparaison est ridicule. Hum, hum, pardonnez moi !*

Elle continua sa route en marchant. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas l'armure vers laquelle elle "fonçait", se la prit en pleine tête, et l'entraina dans sa chute ce qui provoqua un raffut énorme.

*Aïe...*

- Outch...

*Bien à l'anglaise et tout...*

Elle eue à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà une main venait à sa rencontre.  
Elle la regarda puis remonta jusqu'à son possesseur.

- Tu peux la prendre, tu sais, je vais pas te manger...

Ginny lui prit la main et il l'aida à se relever.

- Salut, je m'appelle Williams... Williams Wilkins. Mais tu peux m'appeller Will si l'envie te prends, fit-il en rigolant. Je suis à Poufsouffle... En sixième année.

- Euh... Salut ! fit Ginny, étonnée.

«Waouh ! Il est plutôt mignon. Brun, aux yeux verts, carrure d'athlète... Tout pour plaire... J'en ai de la chance... Mais à quoi je pense moi...»

Ginny rougit légèrement, ce que Williams remarqua immédiatement.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda t-il.

- Oh pour rien, je pensais à un truc...

«Et zut...»

- Au fait, je m'appelle Gin...

- Ginny Weasley ! coupa t-il. Je sais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Ginny rougit de plus belle. Elle le remercia pour son aide, lui adressa un vague "Au revoir" et poursuivit son chemin vers les cuisines. Elle sentait qu'il la regardait mais n'osa pas se retourner.

Arrivée devant les cuisines, elle reprit ses esprits, chatouilla la poire du tableau pour ouvrir le passage, et entra.

- Bonjour Miss ! Que désirez vous aujourd'hui ?

- La même chose que d'habitude, s'il te plaît Polka.

- Polka vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit le petit elfe en allant chercher le petit déjeuner de Ginny.  
Ginny s'installa près d'une petite table et attendit tranquillement son repas en repensant à son "exploit".

«Pff ! Je suis vraiment une idiote» pensa Ginny avec force.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand soudain, le tableau pivota et quelqu'un entra.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, dit Dobby.

*Comme de par hasard...*

«Harry Potter ! Oh non ! Non, non, non !»

- Bonjour Dobby ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Dobby va très bien ! Mr Harry Potter est la deuxième visite ce matin.

Ginny se figea sur son siège.

- Ah bon ! Et qui étais le premier visiteur ?

*Ne dis rien Dobby ! Tout ce que tu diras pourra nuire à la survie de ton personnage !*

«Ne dis rien Dobby» pensa Ginny.

*Même nos pensées sont cohérentes*

- C'est Miss Weasley ! Et d'ailleurs, elle est là bas... dit Dobby en montrant où était assise Ginny.

*Merci Dobby (Ironie oblige !) ! Toi tu peux être sûr que ce sont tes derniers instants dans cette histoire ! Ou pas... En tout cas, profite en bien... Je vais en PARLER au directeur !*

«Merci Dobby...»

*Euh... Je suppose que l'ironie était présente...*

Harry vit Ginny, lui sourit légèrement et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut Ginny, fit Harry.

- Salut... fit Ginny, avec un sourire forcé.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda t-il.

- Très bien, vraiment très très bien...

Il y eu un grand silence pendant lequel Ginny, nerveuse, se balançait sur sa chaise.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller..., dit Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.

- Déjà ! Mais je viens à peine d'arri...

- ...parce que j'ai quand même un emploi du temps vraiment chargé, coupa Ginny.

Harry la regarda sans broncher et lâcha un petit "ok".

- Salut alors ! s'exclama Ginny.

Ginny s'en alla. Polka accouru devant elle juste avant qu'elle ne passe par le tableau.

- Miss Weasley s'en va déjà ? Et votre petit déjeuner.

- Désolé Polka, mais je suis assez pressé ! dit-elle à voix haute.

- Je reviendrais, fit-elle plus bas.

Polka lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Ginny sortit des cuisines et regagna son dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua que la salle commune était entièrement vide.

- Et merde !

Elle sortit de la salle et dévala en vitesse les escaliers.

«J'ai envie de mourir» pensa Ginny en courant à travers les couloirs. «En plus je suis en retard».

- Pff ! fit-elle à voix haute.

«Une salle vide, une salle vide ! J'ai besoin de hurler !»

Elle continua de marcher et s'arrêta dans un couloir au premier étage. Elle entra dans la première salle qu'elle trouva, referma brusquement la porte et hurla:

- Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre de ma vie ! Faut toujours que ça se passe mal. Aah !

- Miss Weasley ! Je ne pense pas que tout le monde ai envie de profiter de vos problèmes, aussi veuillez m'excuser si je continue mon cours. J'espère que je ne vous dérangerais pas...

Ginny se retourna brusquement.

«Je crois que je vais vomir...»

La salle était remplie d'élèves de première année. Tous le monde la regardait.

- Regarde cette tignasse, murmura une élève nommée Heather McAdams. Elle est plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

*Quel humour... Heather est la sœur de Kate, la petite amie de Harry. Voilà voilà !*

- Miss McAdams ! s'exclama le professeur McGonnagall. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos commentaires, alors taisez vous je vous prie.

Heather devint rouge pivoine et se ratatina sur sa chaise. Ginny la gratifia d'un œil noir.

- Revenons en à vous, Miss. Que faîtes vous dans mon cour à une heure où vous devriez être en cours de Sortilège, il me semble. À moins que je ne me trompe, dit le professeur avec un air qui voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se trompais pas du tout.

- Je... Euh... Je, balbutia Ginny en s'empourprant.

- Eh bien ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour assistez à mon cours ?

- Non, répondit Ginny, hésitante.

- Alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon cours.

Ginny s'empressa de quitter la salle de classe avec un vague "Désolé", et partit en direction du cours de Sortilège.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle reprit son souffle , frappa et entra.  
Tout le monde la regardait pour la deuxième fois en 2 minutes.

- Miss Weasley, vous êtes en retard d'un quart d'heure. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Veuillez prendre place, je vous pris.

Ginny opina et s'installa à côté de Jill Christie, une autre camarade de dortoir.  
Elle se trouvait derrière Lisa et Monica.  
Dès qu'elle s'assit, les deux filles se retournèrent.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu faisait ? Ça fait une éternité que l'on t'attend ! s'exclama Monica.

- Désolé les filles, s'excusa Ginny. J'étais...occupée.

*Occupée mon c...mes fesses ! Pardon !*

- Bon, c'est pas très grave... Mais la prochaine fois, prévient nous, parce qu'on a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

- T'inquiète pas, Maman ! Je ne risque rien, dit t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret.

Lisa lui fit une grimace. Les deux filles se retournèrent en rigolant.  
Jill et elles se regardèrent.

- Gin' t'es sûre que ça va ? Ton aura est parsemé de petite plaies rouge !

*Mais qui est donc cette Jill Christie et qu'elle est sa profession ? La réponse... Tout de suite !  
Jill Christie est née 24 Novembre 1981 dans une ville appelée Aberdeen en Écosse. Elle vient d'une famille de Sang-Mélé sur 3 générations. Sa mère est une moldue et son père, un sorcier. Elle a également 2 frères et une sœur. Les deux frères ont deux ans d'écart et ont tout deux terminés les études. Phil travail au ministère et Matt à Gringotts. Sa sœur, Charlotte est en troisième année à Poudlard et à Gryffondor également. Sa famille pratique la voyance depuis plus de deux siècles et, apparement, Jill a décidé de suivre la même voie. Elle croit dure comme fer à la poussière d'atmos... À la voyance. Qui a mélangé les fiches ? Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur Jill, revenons à l'histoire !*

- Je vais bien, dit Ginny en rigolant. Tu ne changeras jamais toi !

- Non, jamais !

Quand Jill se retourna, Ginny s'étonna du talent de son amie. En quelque sorte, Jill avait un peu raison quand à ses sentiments. Au début, quand Jill avait commencé à lire les lignes de la main, personne ne la prenais au sérieux, mais au fil du temps, Ginny avait su remarquer que parfois, la vérité sortait de sa bouche. Aussi, elle avait réussi à deviner beaucoup de choses à propos de ses amies rien qu'en les regardant.

- En tout cas, je sais qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose de très étonnant ! Ça concerne trois personnes, y compris toi, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment le reste, dit Jill, songeuse.

Ginny se détourna rapidement. Elle savait que cette histoire la concernait. Ainsi que Harry. Mais elle ignorait qui était l'autre personne. Elle préféra ne pas s'en occuper et suivre le cours.

*Oui, et si on suivait le cours !*

*Et bien sûr, la production coupe au moment où je m'intéresse le plus à l'histoire !*

La journée passa rapidement, sans que Ginny ne s'en aperçoive. Elle se trouvait à présent dans son lit. Elle se rongeait les ongles, signe qu'elle était songeuse.

- Gin'... Arrête...avec tes...ongles... S'il te pla... Rrrron...

* Ben alors, t'es vraiment crevé Mlle 'endessous !*

- Pardon, Jill, dit Ginny en riant.

«Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui... Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, je le sais. Mais bon, comme dirait ma mère, demain est un autre jour... Je règlerai ça plus tard.»

Et Ginny sombra dans un profond sommeil.

*Mais à qui Ginny pense t-elle ? J'en sais rien, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Hé hé ! Je demanderais à l'auteure pour savoir et vous, vous ne saurez pas avant deux chapitres. Chalut, chalut !*

* * *

**Des reviews mes amis ? :)**


End file.
